Automatic analyzers that measure component concentrations in a sample containing blood, urine, and/or the like, are of complex window composition associated with functional diversification. In order to enable immediate recognition of analyzer operation or rapid response to analyzer-related alarms, these automatic analyzers make a continuous window display of their operational status information. Display areas other than the continuous window display area, therefore, are limited in size, which makes it necessary to display sample information and measurement results in the limited display areas. In addition, these automatic analyzers employ a touchpanel as an operating window so that an operator can perform window operations even with a container or vessel or the like in one hand or easily perform window operations in a standing posture. This requires the window to be composed of the display parts, such as buttons and scrollbars, that are suitably sized to enable the touchpanel operations, and thus limits the amount of information which can be displayed at one time.
A window for presenting a time-varying display of detailed information on such measurement results as absorbance, is disclosed in Patent Document 1 as a way to display detailed information on reaction processes and reagents related to the measurement results.